MCW
MCW is a small fan-based promotion in England where CAW superstars battle it out for the ultimate prize. The Unifed MCW Championship which is at this moment in time held by DD Davis History and Legacy The Beginning (2001-2004) Chris Prewett created MCW in 2001 using the GameCube game WWE Wrestlemania X8. Where MCW would release MCW 0 (MCW's version of WrestleMania). This was never completed and therefore was called MCW 0. MCW would make it's first real appearence at the end of 2003 wih the Race to the Rumble Mega-Event. Where superstars would fight it out in qualifier matches to see who would make it into the Rumble. Then there would be the rumble. Where 10 superstars would fight it out to see who would main event MCW as the #1 contender for the championship. Infernus was the very first rumble winner coming in at number 10. MCW 1 was the very first Mega-Event in MCW history where Infernus would beat K8 to win the MCW World Championship and start his first of his 7 title reigns. MCW Controversy (2004-2005) Infernus reigned as World Champion until MCW 2 When Deadioblo (The winner of the Rumble 2004 coming in at number 8) would beat Infernus in a ladder match with help from a distraction by the Android. Infernus would then injure Deadioblo and had to vacate the MCW World Championship. XWF Invasion (2006-2008) MCW would be invaded by rival brand XWF (Xtreme Wrestling Force). With both organisations swapping superstars and sharing Mega-Events. It was Flash an XWF superstar who would win the 2008 rumble but fail to defeat John Maverick at MCW 5. The ending contest was at MCW Thrive To Survive 2008 where the two brands faced off where the loser will liquidate. MCW would win the battle and the war. The Unified MCW Championship (2009) At MCW Last Man Standing 2009, The MCW Championship and The MCW World Championship would unify to find a new champion after the former champions were fired. (Varminox was fired in a loser will be fired match and Infernus was fired with no reason by Thomas Laws). The quest for a new champion took place in a 8 man tournement. K8 would win the tournement in a shock comeback defeating TCS in the final. MCW on YouTube (2009-present) In october of 2009. MCW made it's first global appearance on YouTube showing 3 episodes and a Mega-Event. The Mega-Event in question, Bombfire Brawl 2009 (Spelled differently due to the trailer which included a lot fo explosions) which featured a lot of vengeance matches and title matches. C2Z would win the Unified MCW Championship off K8 in the main event. MCW would return to YouTube after a 5 month absence with Ressurexion 2010. The next MCW Mega-Events MCW Date With Fate 2010 - 1st September 2010 MCW Last Man Standing 2010 - 8th October 2010 MCW Bonfire Brawl 2010 - 7th November 2010 MCW New Year Skirmish 2010 - 31st December 2010 MCW Rise To Royalty V - 9th January 2011 MCW The Rumble 2011 - 28th January 2011 MCW VIII - 11th March 2011 MCW Day Of Reckoning 2011 - 26th April 2011 MCW Thrive To Survive 2011 - 1st June 2011 MCW Night of Legends 2011 - 18th July 2011 MCW's first CPV ''' MCW Roster Where can you find MCW [http://www.youtube.com/user/2009MCW '''to watch the Mega-Events]